


is it a game of chance

by ollietwist



Series: Penderwick Oneshots [3]
Category: The Penderwicks Series - Jeanne Birdsall
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25643341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ollietwist/pseuds/ollietwist
Summary: “What is tonight’s game anyway?” asked Rosalind.Jane and Jeffery looked at each other across from the room. “The newlywed game,” said Jane.
Relationships: Jeffrey Tifton & Skye Penderwick, Rosalind Penderwick/Tommy Geiger
Series: Penderwick Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788112
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	is it a game of chance

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly had no clue how to title this and this idea I originally had completely got away from me but I like where it went.

“Oh look! The lovebirds are here!”

“Jane stop it,” Rosalind said rolling her eyes but still accepting her sister’s enthusiastic hug.

  
“Now let me see it.” Jane grabbed Rosalind’s hand and began inspecting the new piece of jewelry.

“Wow Jane. Don’t even congratulate her. Just immediately jump to the ring,” Skye pushed Jane out of the way to get her hug. “Congrats Rosy. And Tommy, good job on finally getting the balls to propose.”

“Skye!”

She shrugged, backing away. “What? I’m right. He was holding onto that ring for years.”

“It’s true,” Tommy said, blushing slightly.

“Well I think it’s great the two of you are engaged,” Batty said mustering herself into the group of her sisters. “We’re excited to add you to the family Tommy.”

“Hey. I’ve been part of the family for years now. This is just now governmentally sanctioned.”

“Dude I can’t believe you’re leaving me as the only honorary Penderwick now,” Jeffery said off to the side.

“It was bound to happen sometime. But thanks for having us over man.”

“No problem. Make yourselves at home. We were just in the kitchen so there’s drinks and snacks in there if you want.”

“Thanks but I’m pretty sure we’re good. Once the girls are done catching up I think we can get started.”

The catching up itself took a while as Jane brought on a steady stream of questions on the proposal and various wedding details Rosalind hadn’t gotten to finalizing yet.

“Jane if you don’t stop we’re not even going to have a game night,” said Skye as she settled on the floor.

“Fine. We can get started.”

“What is tonight’s game anyway?” asked Rosalind.

Jane and Jeffery looked at each other across from the room. “The newlywed game,” said Jane.

Tommy burst out laughing. “This is going to be great.”

“We’re playing the version with no romantic questions,” said Jeffery. “The most important part of the relationship is knowing the random details about a person so you can correctly order their favorite pizza.”

“So what are the teams?” asked Batty.

“Well obviously Rosy and Tommy are together seeing as they are the only true ‘newlyweds,’” said Jane. “I’ll pair up with Skye and you can be with Jeffery.”

“Wait a second,” said Rosalind. “You and Skye shared a room for years. That’s unfair.”

“Oh like you and Tommy haven’t been doing the same more recently than us,” said Skye.

“Fine. To negate the ‘living together’ factor, I can be with Batty and Skye and Jeffery will be together. At least we’ll still stand a chance of not getting creamed by Rosy and Tommy.”

Conspiratorial grins were thrown across the room for a myriad of reasons but pretty soon the game was on as seats were shuffled and white boards ready.

“For the men, and Batty, the question is: who is the better cook?” said Rosalind.

Tommy and Jeffery immediately started writing while Batty sat there for a second or two contemplating.

“Batty do you have your answer?” asked Rosalind.

“Yep.”

“Okay everyone, show your boards.”

Tommy and Rosalind’s boards both said “Rosalind” earning them a point. An argument about semantics was won by Jeffery and Skye so they got their point for Jeffery’s “ME” and Skye’s “JEFFERY.”

“I’m the better cook.”

“Batty you’re a broke college student. You live off of ramen. I work at a diner.”  
“Jane you’re a waitress. I love you but I’m better.”

“Rosy, who’s the better cook?” asked Jane.

“The point of the game isn’t to argue with your partner. It’s to recognize the fact that you guys don’t get a point for this question and move on.”

“No, no. Let them continue. I want to see blood,” said Skye.

For some reason that caused Jane and Batty to stop arguing and continue to the next question.

“For the girls,” said Tommy. “If your partner could eat only one cereal what would it be? Fruit Loops, Lucky Charms, Cheerios, or Coco Puffs?”

“What kind of question is that?” asked Rosalind.

“Quite the introspective one,” said Jane. “An important aspect of a character is what they would eat for breakfast.”

“Jane, do you have an answer?”

“Yes.”

Rosalind’s board read “Lucky Charms” because “you only eat it because of the marshmallows.”

“Cheerios because they’re versatile and you don’t like cereal,” said Skye.

“Fruit Loops,” said Jane.

“Jane,” Batty whined. “Coco Puffs. You know I have a chocolate addiction.”

“So this plan on beating us? How’s that going?” asked Rosalind.

“Just fine thank you very much,” responded Jane. “We’re only two questions in and Batty and I are just getting ready to cream you all and Skye and Jeffery haven’t missed a question yet either.”

“Moving on,” said Skye. “If your partner was stranded on a desert island, what is the one thing they would have with them? And you cannot say something stupid like a boat.”

Blanket. Telescope. A book.

“Wow. I could’ve answered all those,” said Skye. “Congrats to Batty and Jane for getting their first point. Moving on.”

“Oh this is a good one,” said Tommy. “Who is your partner’s most annoying family member?”

Jane’s eyes went wide while Skye started cackling.

“Everyone have an answer? Jane?” asked Tommy.

“Yeah,” came the quiet reply.

“Good. Because I vote that Jane and Batty go first. I want to hear who the most annoying Penderwick is.”

Jane turned her board around to reveal the “Skye” written on it.

“Hey! I’m annoying but Batty doesn’t think I’m the most annoying one! We made our peace long ago.”

Batty’s board flipped to reveal “Lydia.”

“What?” said Jane.

“She follows me around and always demands I play specific music for her to dance to. She hasn’t left me alone once she learned how to walk and even now she calls me once a week while I’m at college only because Mom and Daddy won’t let her call more.”

“Okay whatever. Payback Tommy, who is the most annoying Geiger?”

“Easy,” he grinned. “Nick.”

“What?” said Rosalind. “I thought you hated your cousin Will!”

“I mean I do but its not because he’s annoying. He’s just a jerk. Nick is annoying and prides himself on that.”  
“Wow turns out like no one here knows each other’s family. And somehow that’s all of us cause we’re family,” Batty looked like she had just confused herself.

“Moment of truth. No one can apparently get the correct annoying family member so it now falls on Skye and Jeffery,” said Jane. “Skye, who is Jeffery’s most annoying family member?”

She turned the board that read “YOUR MOM.”

“Skye!” exclaimed Rosalind. “We’ve been over this. We’re supposed to be polite to Ms. Tifton.”

Skye just grinned as a cough sounded from the other end of the room as Jeffery held his board that read “Mother.”

The room rioted.

“No way!”

“How on earth?”

“Unfair!”

“Jeffery that’s your mother we’re talking about!”

Skye and Jeffery just sat laughing.

“You literally can’t tell me that my mother going around and marrying whatever rich pompous jerk that flatters her isn’t annoying. I have more stepfathers than I’d care to count and they aren’t even legally binding at this point.”

“Let’s not forget with your mother’s outright ban on music whenever you visit,” said Skye.

“You don’t let me play when I visit either!”

“Yeah but that’s because I don’t see you and would rather talk to you than listen to you play a clarinet. At least I allow you to mention music.”

“Fair point but I raise you the fact that I have not once made any effort to serenade you tonight on the keyboard in this room.”

“It’s game night! Unless we’re playing musical chairs, why on earth would you need to play the piano?”

Their bickering dwindled as they remembered they had an audience in the room that was now smiling at their verbal onslaught.

Skye cleared her throat.

“So are we playing a game or what?”

And their newlywed games continued for a few more rounds until they became bored.

“Final scores: me and Batty had 4, Rosy and Tommy had 7, and Skye and Jeffery beat the actually engaged couple at the newlywed game with 8. Rosy and Tommy, you have some work to do. You just got beat by the duo that are only friends.”

“Apparently so,” yawned Rosalind. “We should get going. Thanks for hosting game night Jeffery. Sorry we were late and only got through a short game.”

“You’re fine. It’s just nice to see you guys again and you do need to be on your way. If you plan to get home at a decent time.”

“That’s true. Once again, thanks Jeffery. Oh and there’s something I need to ask you about.”

“Sure thing Rosy. I’ll walk you guys out.”

Jeffery got up to see his guests out as the three remaining Penderwicks started cleaning up the small living space.

“Well that was fun,” said Jane. “It was nice to see Rosy again especially after her engagement.”

“It was nice,” responded Skye. “I’ve missed game nights with everyone.”

“You should move back to Massachusetts,” said Batty. “We miss you and California has nothing to offer you but good weather.”

“I’ve been considering it. There are some schools here that are good for astrophysics.”

“And Jeffery’s here,” said Jane.

“Yes. Along with the rest of my family.”

“And he’s here in Boston with all the top colleges. You’d see him a lot more.”

“Is there something you want to tell me Jane?”

Jane looked a little shocked at Skye’s outburst while Batty snickered while she placed the top on the box.

“Well, you and Jeffery are really good friends and you’ve never lived in the same city before so I figured that you’d then spend a lot of time together.”

Skye rolled her eyes. “If I moved to Boston. I haven’t even decided if I want to move back to Massachusetts, let alone Boston. Like I said, I’m considering it. I still have another year of my doctorate to complete and who knows if any of the schools here would hire me. There’s a lot to think about and still a decent amount to time for me to decide.”

“Decide what?”

Batty turned to look up at Jeffery from her position on the floor. “Skye might move to Boston.”

Jeffery looked over at Skye, a smile beginning to take over his face. “Really?”

“Like I just told these two, I don’t know. I may come back to Massachusetts and possibly Boston but I still have one last year of my program at Irvine.”

“Well Boston would be glad to have you if you decided to come here.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

“So Jeffery,” said Jane. “Since we’re sleeping over, can we watch a movie?”

“Jane it’s late. Don’t you think we should all just sleep.”

“Come on. It’s not that late and we can watch a movie.”

Jeffery looked at the three sisters in the room and gave in. “Fine. But Skye we are not watching Interstellar.”

“Wow. Rude. I wasn’t even going to suggest it.”

“What were you going to suggest then?”

“Wall-E,” muttered Skye.

“Seriously?”

“What? Pixar movies and good. It’s child appropriate for Batty and in space. What do you have against a cute robot?”

“I’m just shocked to see the Skye Penderwick suggesting a kids movie.”

“Well kids movies don’t have glorified sex scenes, aren’t insanely long, and don’t cause me to constantly throw pillows at Jane for bringing up love ever six seconds.”

“You do know that the plot of Wall-E is two robots falling in love right?”

“Yes but because they’re robots, I don’t have to listen to ridiculous declarations of love that people don’t really mean. Like I said Pixar movies are good.”

“Do you really want to sit through a two hour long animated movie?”

“Yes. And besides if Wall-E is such a terrible option, what movie were you going to suggest?”

“That is unimportant to this conversation.”

“Really? Because I’m pretty sure I can guess what your movie pick is.”

“Bet.”

“Well it needs to be something relatively short, so most likely a movie from a few years ago. It needs to have a great soundtrack and it needs to be something you thoroughly enjoy. Therefore, it is most likely a kids movie and that movie would be How to Train Your Dragon.”

“You suck. You know that right?”

“Oh yeah. But please continue to tell me why Wall-E is a bad option for movie night because it’s animated.”

“That was not the point I was trying to make –“

“Are you two done now?” asked Jane from her spot on the couch. “We’re watching When Harry Met Sally because you two couldn’t stop arguing like an old married couple. Sit down and Skye don’t you dare complain to be about it being a rom-com. You too, Jeffery,” she added after seeing Jeffery’s mouth open.

Skye unceremoniously plopped herself next to Jane on the couch while Batty laid out on the floor and Jeffery sat on the chair next to Skye’s end of the couch.

In Skye’s opinion, the movie dragged on and the only redeeming factor was the fact she and Jeffery had a pretty good running commentary going on between them. In the meanwhile, Jane and Batty had fallen asleep and the movie ended with only Skye and Jeffery being the conscious ones.

“I think we should just leave them here,” said Skye. “They look comfortable and I’d hate to move them.”

“You’re probably right,” said Jeffery. “But I need some water.”

“I’ll come with you.” Extracting herself from Jane’s body on top of her own, she followed Jeffery into his little kitchen.

Positioning themselves across from each other, they drank their water in silence.

“So opinion on the movie.”

“It wasn’t Wall-E so I’m disappointed.”

Jeffery chuckled. “I wouldn’t expect anything else.” He paused and stared at his glass. “Do you think it’s weird that we know so much about each other?”

“Where is this coming from?”

“It’s just that we beat Rosalind and Tommy at the newlywed game tonight and they’re the actual newlyweds. Not to mention the fact that they’ve been living together for a while now and we’ve been across the country for years now. And you were able to know exactly what movie I wanted to watch tonight. How did we get to the point that we know each other so well?”

“Jeffery we’re best friends. You know I wasn’t super close with anyone from middle school and left everyone in high school behind when I left for California. Most of my college friends are off living their post-grad lives while I’m still in school. You’re the only person that has been in my life since elementary school and has constantly stayed throughout everything. You’re my best friend and I’m glad that it’s you. You mean a lot to me and I’m glad we’re as close as we are. You’re a solid constant and you’re something I dearly need when so much seems to change.”

“Thanks Skye. And for the record I’m glad we’re best friends as well.”

Skye yawned. “Wow I’m tired and it’s time to sleep. Good night Jeffery. I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Night Skye. See you then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise! No romantic Skyeffery. Only platonic feelings here (or are there). Seriously though my original idea was to just have them play the newlywed game and beat Rosy and Tommy and realize that they're in love but the more I wrote the more I realized that didn't really fit with what was going on in the story and so they're only friends. I might do a sequel but I honestly don't know.  
> Also: finding questions for them to play the newlywed game with was hard cause they were mostly romantic, which doesn't really work here or like "what's their favorite song" and that's hard to decide for each character so you only get only a few questions but Skye's favorite movie is most definitely Interstellar. I have also never seen When Harry Met Sally queue the reason the movie is not talked about at all.


End file.
